ColorBlind
by Rodrigo Reis
Summary: E se o vampiro que tivesse salvado Alice de James e a tivesse transformado em vampira fosse Jasper Withlock? ONE JasperXAliceXJames CONCLUÍDA
1. Prólogo

**Colorblind**

_Prólogo_

O vento soprava em minha face, bagunçando meus cabelos e os retirando de meus olhos. As ondas se chocavam com brutalidade no paredão embaixo de mim. Seu gosto doce e feminino ainda queima em minha língua. Seus últimos batimentos ainda soam em meus ouvidos. Seu desespero fluindo por meu corpo, e finalmente o fogo. O fogo que queimou cada centímetro de pele pálida e macia, também ardia em mim.

Meus olhos perdidos entre o horizonte cinzento e o mar escuro, refletiam seu rosto delicado. Minhas mãos, enterradas nos bolsos do jaleco branco, escondiam os resquícios de sangue quente, enquanto a lua coberta pelas nuvens conseguia iluminar minha pele eternamente fria.

A brisa gelada rodopiava em volta do meu corpo, misturando seu cheiro impregnado em meu organismo a maresia. Eu ainda podia sentir sua pulsação em minha língua, e seu sangue esquentando minhas veias congeladas.

Meu coração paralisado parecia que iria explodir. E era como se o tempo não passasse mais. E ali, era como se apenas eu existisse.

"_Jasper." –_ sua voz doce sussurrando meu nome, enquanto meus lábios tocavam sua pele frágil.

Faltava pouco para a alvorada agora. Faltava pouco para Alice despertar.

* * *

**Siiiim! Mas um surto de inspiração do ser que vos fala! HAHAHAHUASUHSAUHASUHAS Essa sera REALMENTE uma ONE, um pouco longa, ja adianto para vocês, mas uma ONE. Eu estava vendo alguns videos Alispers no youtube, e um em especial, que contava a historia dos dois, com uma trilha sonora super legal - que é o nome da fic - me chamou atenção e eu resolvi escrever uma nova 'versão' sobre a transformação da Alice, ja que tia Meyer não definiu o vampiro que a mordeu e coisa e tal. E como vocês sabem, eu sou uma pessoa um pouco fanatico por Alisper resolvi trazer algo novo pra vocês! :) Enfim, basicamente é isso. Não é legal falar muito aqui, ja que poucas pessoas leem, e como algumas com boa vontade resolveram ler, não posso encher muito o saco! HUASUHSAUHASUHASSA **

**Só pra finalizar, pra quem quiser ver a capa da fic, tem duas possibilidades. :) Ou vai até meu perfil, clica no link da comunidade do orkut, indo até o topico de capas e conferindo a capa que a Carol Venancio fez, ou substitui cada * por ponto no seguinte link: **www*slide*com/s/eoLPFPQJ6D-JuSTi1euN5MQSJKvY8Vns?referrer


	2. Capitulo Unico

Bom, eu recomendaria ler a fic ouvindo "**ColorBlind" - Couting Crow, ooou a versão da Natalie Walker of Daughter Darling. :) Links no perfil**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Único**

Meus passos ecoavam pelo corredor vazio e iluminado por fracas luzes brancas. Os quartos da ala três do hospital psiquiátrico passavam por mim, enquanto meus olhos liam atentamente cada nome no prontuário que levava em minhas mãos. As emoções passavam por meu corpo como nuvens pesadas, uma ou outra chamando minha atenção para a porta feita de alumínio.

Minha respiração era ritmada, enquanto os batimentos de cada paciente daquele hospital bombeavam em minha cabeça. Respirei fundo, me aproximando do balcão e pegando as fichas daquela noite, sentindo o cheiro dos humanos ao meu redor.

Folheei os arquivos, analisando o estado de cada pessoa internada na ala em que eu cuidava. Os prontuários, onde eram anotados cada progresso, ou cada droga administrada para sedar e controlar cada paciente daquele lugar, passeavam por minhas mãos geladas.

Uma nova pasta, no final da pilha, chamou minha atenção.

_Alice Brandon._

Abri o arquivo confuso, observando as informações impressas. Apertei minhas sobrancelhas, cerrando meus olhos e analisando a foto que vinha junto com a ficha da paciente. A menina tinha a pele extremamente branca. Seus lábios vermelhos estavam repuxados em um sorriso leve, enquanto seus olhos verdes pareciam perdidos em direção a câmera.

"Alice Brandon, 20 anos. No momento, está mais calma, porem chegou aqui durante um ataque de pânico. Os familiares disseram que ela alega ter visões sobre o futuro." – a enfermeira que não notei chegar, me informou.

Assenti com a cabeça, apertando a pasta em minha mão, tentando escutar sons do hospital.

"Vou vê-la agora." – virei, seguindo pelo corredor e olhando o numero de seu quarto nos papeis e logo confirmando a porta a minha frente.

Ouvi seu ritmo cardíaco aumentar assim que me aproximei do seu quarto. Sorri, maneando minha cabeça e percebendo suas emoções mudarem, enquanto via refletida minha imagem no alumínio da porta.

Entrei no quarto, dando um passo a frente, sentindo seu aroma penetrar meu organismo, fazendo minha garganta imediatamente queimar. Engoli o veneno que inundou minha boca, forçando a minha respiração a se normalizar.

"Olá Jasper." – sua voz delicada me chamou. Ela estava deitada na cama próxima a porta. Seu corpo encolhido dentro da camisola do hospital. Sua cabeça apoiada em seus joelhos abraçados ao peito.

Inalei mais uma vez, umedecendo meus lábios e me aproximando mais dela, sentando ao seu lado na cama.

"Finalmente você apareceu." – seus olhos verdes, completamente lúcidos, brilhavam em minha direção. "Você não vai me machucar." – ela desdenhou, um sorriso pequeno aparecendo em seus lábios.

"Senhorita Brandon." – minha voz soou mais rouca do que eu esperava. "Como se... sente?" – perguntei, sentindo sua ansiedade chegar a mim.

Ela riu sem humor, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu creio que você já saiba, não?" – seu sorriso pequeno chamando mais ainda minha atenção. "Você acredita... em mim?" – sua voz perdendo a força no final, enquanto o medo borbulhava em meu estomago. Seu corpo se enrijeceu, e seus olhos – antes verdes – agora estavam negros. Em um sobressalto, Alice se jogou em meus braços, agarrando meu jaleco e se escondendo em meu peito

"Jasper..." – ela murmurou, puxando a respiração segundos depois. Sua voz estava desesperada. "Ele está aqui."

O medo que pulsava de seu corpo pequeno chegava a mim como um alarme. Mesmo se eu não pudesse senti-lo,era palpável o terror que emanava dela. Suas mãos tremiam em contato com minha roupa. Parei de respirar, sentindo mais de perto a pulsação de seu sangue.

Meu corpo estava completamente paralisado, enquanto ela continuava em meu colo, puxando-me mais para ela. Arrisquei respirar, tragando seu perfume para dentro de meu corpo. Apertei meus olhos, esperando que o tremor que percorrera minha espinha se estabilizasse.

"Eu já disse que você não vai me machucar." – sua respiração quente soprando em meu pescoço. "Por favor..." – ela implorou, circulando meu pescoço com seus braços pálidos. "Não deixe..."

"Você está em segurança aqui." – respondi, alisando suas costas por um momento. O contato com seu corpo quente fez com que uma lufada de ar desesperado saísse de meu corpo. Eu ainda não conseguia respirar direito, e todo o ar travado em meu pulmão exalava com sofreguidão ao menor descuido. "Eu irei te administrar um calmante por enquanto, ok?" – disse, tentando afrouxar o aperto de seus braços em mim. "Você poderá dormir mais tranqüila. E então, eu volto para te examinar em outro momento. O que acha?"

Ela maneou a cabeça, escorregando para a cama e voltando a se encolher. "Ele está aqui." – repetiu, se balançando confusa.

Ergui minha mão, colocando-a perto de seus cabelos curtos. Ela parecia tão... Assustada.

"Eu voltarei em breve." – argumentei, colocando-me de pé e indo até a porta. "Não temos uma campainha, ou algo assim por aqui. Mas eu... eu saberei caso você precise... de ajuda." – esclareci confuso, me apoiando na porta já aberta.

Ela se encolheu mais ainda, escondendo seu rosto em seus braços.

Soltei a respiração, balançando minha cabeça e me afastando do quarto de Alice.

O barulho do coração dela continuava pulsando em meus ouvidos, enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor de volta a recepção. Era fácil gravar aquela melodia. Um cheiro conhecido preencheu o ar, fazendo com que eu estancasse no meio do corredor.

"Algum outro paciente?" – perguntei para a enfermeira que acabava de sair de um dos quartos.

Ela olhou pra mim, seu semblante confuso. "Creio que só a do quarto no final do corredor. O senhor acabou de sair de lá, não Dr. Withlock?"

Assenti, sentindo algo confuso me envolver.

"Procurando por mim, doutor?" – sua voz baixa sussurrou através do visor de uma porta a minha esquerda. Sua risada fazendo com que eu me aproximasse. "Hmmmm." – ele resmungou, aspirando. "O senhor pode sentir?" – seu sorriso brilhando pelo pequeno buraco. "Saborosa!" – sussurrou. "O senhor pode sentir!" – afirmou.

Rodei a chave que permanecia na fechadura, entrando com rapidez. O cheiro de vampiro aumentando, enquanto sua figura magra saia por detrás da porta. Seus cabelos compridos e loiros estavam amarrados na nuca em um rabo de cavalo, enquanto seus olhos negros me fitavam com divertimento.

Meus punhos amassaram a gola de sua roupa, erguendo-o e prensando contra a parede acolchoada. Um rosnado saindo de meu peito.

"Ouse tocar em uma de minhas pacientes. Esse lugar não é pra você!"

Seu riso baixo fazendo com que meus lábios repuxassem sobre meus dentes.

"Doutor..." – sua voz irônica soando mais baixo ainda. "Eu não pude... evitar." – suas pálpebras se fechando lentamente, enquanto suas narinas se dilatavam, aspirando novamente. "Eu poderia sentir esse aroma de qualquer lugar."

Apertei mais, o batendo contra a parede, inutilmente.

"Eu te aconselho a sair daqui."

"Ela é arisca." – respondeu. Seus olhos ultrapassando minha alma. "Mas completamente... apetitosa!"

Outro rosnado ecoou de minha garganta, enquanto eu o encarava com olhos cerrados.

"Ela é minha!" – rosnei minhas palavras saindo arrastadas, sentindo minhas presas arranharem minha língua. "Saía já daqui." – ameacei, afrouxando meu aperto e me afastando de seu corpo, completamente confuso.

Sua gargalhada baixa fazendo minhas mãos tremerem pelo nervoso. Ele saiu do quarto em menos de segundos, soprado o vento de seus passos quase que imperceptíveis em meu rosto. Tantos anos sozinho, sem me sentir assim por uma fêmea de minha própria espécie. Ou muito menos por uma paciente.

"_Ela é minha!" – _podia ouvir minha própria voz ecoar dentro de minha cabeça. _"Saborosa." _– o tom de voz de James desejoso também estava presente em meu subconsciente.

Rosnei, sentindo a confusão se infiltrar por baixo de minha pele, enquanto os batimentos suaves chegavam até mim. Alice.

Era estranho como me senti _desejoso _quando seu corpo se pressionou contra o meu. Como me senti _possessivo _quando James se aproximou e principalmente como eu me sentia _cego _com o perigo a envolvendo.

Encostei-me na parede acolchoada, tentando ouvi-lo se aproximar. As portas da ala psiquiátrica do hospital bateram, indicando que James estava do lado de fora. Meu coração congelado estava ansioso e sentia a aflição de Alice chegar a mim.

Respirei fundo, passando a mão por meus cabelos e decidindo ir até ela.

À medida que meus passos eram firmes no assoalho do corredor, minha decisão se consolidava e se formava em minha mente. Outro grande suspiro, e abri a porta.

Eu iria transformá-la.

"Jasper." – sua respiração era forte e ela já estava de pé frente à porta. Sua agonia me golpeou forte, fazendo com que eu cambaleasse para dentro do quarto. "Você precisa ser rápido. Por favor, seja rápido. Eu aceito. Eu aceito qualquer que seja sua decisão." – as palavras saiam rapidamente de sua boca, enquanto eu tentava acalmá-la.

"Senhorita..." – tentei falar segurando seus ombros, e tentando me firmar em minhas pernas.

"Você não precisa cuidar de mim..." – sua voz era triste enquanto seus olhos verdes perdiam o brilho. "Apenas não deixe que ele me toque."

"Alice..."

"Eu sei que você pode Doutor." – ela adiantou meu discurso. "Apenas me salve."

"É perigoso." – afirmei, passando meus dedos gelados por sua bochecha pálida. "**Eu **_posso _te matar." – assumi engolindo em seco.

"Confia em mim, Doutor." – ela pediu completamente lúcida, dando um passo à frente e oferecendo seu pescoço esguio e feminino para mim, puxando a gola de sua camisola até a altura de seu colo.

Ofeguei sentindo minhas presas se alongarem e o veneno inundar minha boca. Minha mão abraçou sua cintura, descansando espalmada em seu cóccix e a trazendo para mais perto de mim. Aproximei meu rosto de sua clavícula, olhando fixamente em seus olhos que se fechavam lentamente. Seus lábios pequenos porem volumosos se abriram, enquanto tocava sua garganta com um beijo frio.

Senti seu corpo estremecer e a expectativa se transformar em temor.

"Você também precisa confiar em mim." – sussurrei, beijando sua pele quente e cheirosa, acariciando seu queixo.

"Desculpe." – ela respondeu engolindo saliva, enquanto se remexia nervosa.

Beijei sua mandíbula, subindo para seu queixo e deixando um beijo lento e moroso no canto dos seus lábios.

"Eu irei te transformar na alvorada. Esteja preparada para sentir a dor. Ou mudar de idéia."

Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço, inalando o cheiro antes de me virar.

"Ele não se aproximará do seu quarto, Alice. Agora durma."

Ela deixou seus braços cair na lateral de seu corpo, suspirando. Seus olhos eram fixos em mim, e eu poderia ler em seu semblante a duvida.

"Eu vou voltar e te levarei para outro lugar para que possa ocorrer a transformação. Atestarei seu óbito, alegando uma reação aos medicamentos administrados."

"E o que acontecerá depois?" – ela perguntou se aproximando de mim e voltando a ficar perto.

Segurei seu pescoço com as duas mãos, encostando minha testa na dela.

"Eu vou cuidar de você." – sussurrei, afetado com seu perfume fazendo minha cabeça rodar. Encostei nossos lábios, sentindo sua textura contra minha boca. Afastei-me por centímetros, voltando a tocar nossas bocas, agora com mais força e pressão. Necessidade.

Ela abraçou meu pescoço, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para me abraçar e colar nossos corpos. Sentia seu coração bater contra meu peito, enquanto suas caricias me deixavam ofegante.

"Alice..."

"Não vai agora..." – ela pediu, voltando a segurar os cabelos de minha nuca e a encaixar nossas bocas.

"Eu não posso fazer isso aqui." – respondi, pedindo passagem para degustar seu gosto.

"Me leve para onde for." – ela pediu, pulando em meu corpo e trançando suas pernas em minha cintura. Meu gemido foi abafado por nossos lábios sedentos um contra o outro, à medida que minhas mãos deslizavam por suas costas e a lateral de seu corpo.

Tentei, por um minuto, me concentrar nos barulhos do corredor e do caminho que teria que percorrer com ela dentro de meu abraço. E felizmente, nenhum paciente ou enfermeira passavam por ali.

"Segure-se." – pedi, abraçando seu corpo miúdo e apertando contra meu tronco. "Isso será rápido."

E eu corri como nunca tinha feito dentro daquele hospital.

O vento contra nossos corpos era forte. Passei rápido por todos os corredores, como um fantasma que lhe arrepiaria todos os pelos do corpo.

O corredor escureceu, e a apertei mais forte contra mim, sentindo seu coração acelerado perder uma batida quando começamos a descer para o porão onde eu passava meus dias, me escondendo.

Eu sabia que ela estava cheia de perguntas, mas isso agora não era possível. A forma com que ela me abraçara despertou algo dentro de mim, que não poderia ser refreado.

Era como se eu vivesse, e sentia como se essa sensação formigasse todo meu corpo.

Parei bruscamente, chegando finalmente ao subterrâneo do hospital, agora andando mais devagar, até a grande porta de madeira que separava meu quarto do corredor fétido.

"Você esta bem?" – perguntei roucamente, sentindo seu corpo se esfriar pelo contato direto com o meu.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, arfando quando passamos pelo batente e ela pode sentir a calefação abraçar sua pele. As luzes se acenderam, iluminando o ambiente através das pequenas luminárias.

"Aqui é onde eu passo meus dias." – comentei a guiando para a cama larga e arrumada, deitando seu corpo ali, admirando suas esmeraldas que brilhavam pra mim.

Voltei a beijar seus lábios, enquanto a sede misturada a excitação acelerava meu corpo. Minhas mãos eram firmes contra sua pele, porem com uma delicadeza necessária em seu corpo humano. Eu precisava sentir-me dentro dela.

"Alice..." – sussurrei em seu ouvido, puxando-a para baixo de mim e me encaixando entre suas pernas.

"Sim Jazz... faça isso." – ela suspirou, arranhando meus ombros sobre o jaleco que erguendo seu quadril contra o meu, pressionava meu membro já excitado.

Ergui sua camisola hospitalar, retirando-a e beijando seu colo, descendo por seus seios redondos e firmes, indo até seu ventre. Inspirei em sua pele, sentindo o cheiro de sua excitação arrancar um gemido de minha garganta, enquanto me desfazia do jaleco e do resto de minhas roupas.

Abocanhei um de seus mamilos, sugando-o em meus lábios, enquanto retirava sua peça intima que impedia nosso contato. Eu já estava nu em poucos segundos.

Quando finalmente senti seu calor na ponta do meu membro, eu escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço, respirando com dificuldade enquanto sentia seus dedos apertarem meus braços. Enviei uma onda de tranqüilidade para seu corpo indefeso, enquanto olhava em seus olhos à medida que a penetrava. Sentia sua intimidade comprimir-me, trazendo espasmos para meu corpo. Ela gemia baixinho, se agarrando a mim cada vez mais.

"Mais... Jasper, mais!" – ela pediu enroscando seus dedos em meu cabelo e puxando minha boca na direção da sua, enquanto eu me afundava dentro dela.

Senti todo seu corpo convulsionar, provocando meus movimentos inicialmente lentos e profundos. Quando o semblante de dor abandonou seu rosto delicado e vermelho, eu aumentei minha própria velocidade, estocando rápido e ritmado, enquanto seus gemidos preenchiam o ambiente.

O cheiro de sangue se misturava com o de sexo, provocando meu instinto e fazendo com que minha garganta ardesse.

"Alice, esta pronta?" – perguntei, beijando sua jugular que pulsava com as palpitações de seu coração.

Ela concordou efusivamente, enquanto lançava seu quadril contra o meu e fazia nossas peles se chocarem.

Senti meu membro pulsar dentro dela, libertando-me enquanto cravava meus dentes em sua garganta. Seu grito de prazer foi alto, e eu suguei com força seu sangue, sentindo-o inundar minha boca e escorrer quente e suave por minha garganta.

Seu orgasmo fora forte e intenso e ela se retorceu embaixo de mim, provocando os meus tremores e gemidos, enquanto apoiava sua cabeça na angulação correta para que pudesse beber.

"Já chega Jazz." – ela sussurrou, envolvendo minhas costas em um abraço apertado, enquanto sua voz soava longe de meu ouvido. De minha consciência. "Jazz..."

Seu gosto era viciante e completamente hipnotizador. Meus lábios sugavam sua pele à medida que eu a sentia cada vez mais fraca sob mim.

"Oh Jazz, pare." – ela pediu, arranhando-me as costas.

"Assim irá matá-la, doutor." – ouvi a voz de James forte e raivosa como um trovão, logo atrás de mim.

Abri meus olhos, admirando seu rosto pálido se desfalecer, enquanto sua mandíbula travada demonstrava seu sofrimento. Passei as costas de minha mão por meus lábios, vendo o rastro de sangue que escorria por meu queixo manchar minha pele.

Minha consciência voltou gradativamente, enquanto meu veneno circulava nas veias de Alice, causando uma profunda dor em seu corpo.

"Alice." – sussurrei deslizando meu dedo pelas marcas vermelhas que queimavam em seu pescoço.

"Doutor..." – seu tom de voz era reprovador, enquanto eu ouvia seu pé bater compassadamente no chão, enquanto ele estava sentado em uma poltrona no canto do quarto. "Você estava tão distraído." – sua ironia era palpável, enquanto acarinhava Alice que se convulsionava sob mim. "Poderia lhe atacar a qualquer momento."

"O que faz aqui?" – perguntei com um tom irritado em minha voz, enquanto o olhava por sobre os ombros, retesando meus músculos ao ver seu rosto tranqüilo.

"Pensei que poderíamos dividir." – ele sorriu. Seus olhos negros brilhando, enquanto corriam por nossos corpos nus. "Mas pelo visto terei que brigar para terminar o que você começou."

"Não pode mordê-la agora." – deduzi erguendo-me e puxando a calça branca para minha cintura, ficando de pé. "Meu veneno já circula nas veias dela."

Ele riu sarcasticamente, balançando-se à medida que sentia sua ira chegar em meu corpo por ondas. Um tremor percorreu por minha espinha, alertando-me que ele iria explodir em breve.

"Jasper..." – ele rosnou, levantando em um impulso rápido, mostrando suas presas. "Se afaste e deixe que eu beba dela."

Agora foi minha vez de rir, flexionando meus joelhos e respondendo o rosnado que ele emitiu, prostrando-me totalmente frente ao corpo de Alice, impedindo que ele sequer a visse.

"Não me faça atacá-lo, doutor." – James ameaçou, dando um passo para frente, enquanto rosnava e mandava outra onda de irritação. Sorri, aumentando a euforia que dominava seu corpo, enquanto me tencionava mais. Eu estava pronto.

"Venha, vampiro." – disse tranquilamente, enquanto fechava minhas mãos em punhos e o esperava.

James avançou com rapidez, atingindo-me e tentando me derrubar. Desviei de seu corpo, rodando e acotovelando o centro de suas costas. Ele grunhiu, voltando-se rapidamente e desferindo socos em minha direção. Seu punho acertou meu queixo, quando Alice gritou e chamou minha atenção. Minha cabeça latejou e eu bambeei para trás. Apenas o suficiente para tomar distancia e atacá-lo novamente.

Seus movimentos eram rápidos e certeiros. Como de um felino caçando. Enquanto eu, acostumado a me defender apenas de pacientes agressivos, tentava ao máximo acompanhá-lo. Diminui a intensidade de sua irritação, substituindo-a por uma sutil serenidade, que o paralisou.

Seus gestos eram débeis, e não me acertavam mais. O cerquei, parando atrás de seu corpo alto e forte, chaveando seu pescoço com meu braço e o travando-o contra a parede, enquanto grunhia.

Minhas presas foram instintivamente para sua garganta, rasgando a pele de seu pescoço e cuspi logo em seguida, sentindo-o amolecer em meu braço.

Alice acompanhou seu gemido de dor, esperneando e chamando meu nome, enquanto a queimação gerava em seu corpo as primeiras transformações da mordida. James convulsionava, respirando apressadamente. Soltei seu corpo que desmontou sobre seus joelhos, inconsciente e fui até Alice, que agarrava os lençóis da cama com desespero, seus olhos se abriam vez ou outra, ficando em branco enquanto sua respiração saia tremida entre os dentes.

Passei as mãos por sua testa fervente e suada, alisando seus cabelos curtos e tentando aliviar sua aflição. Mas eu sabia que era inútil. O arrependimento me envolveu ao ver James desacordado no chão, pensando que não precisaria ter feito aquilo.

Não precisava ter feito nada daquilo.

Olhei para o pesado relógio de madeira que ficava em um canto do quarto. Os ponteiros negros, em rotação, me ofereciam minuto após minuto, mais uma hora de dor para Alice e culpa para mim.

Voltei o olhar para o corpo de Alice. Seu rosto estava vermelho, e ela tremia quase que imperceptivelmente. Seus olhos apertados me agoniavam. Seus lábios, que instantes atrás estavam inchados e vermelhos em contato com os meus, estavam pálidos e apertados entre os dentes. Seu corpo, enrolado no lençol molhado, estava empapado de suor.

Sua transformação estava no auge agora e eu já não sentia mais o que se passava em seu corpo. Respirando pesadamente, voltei a sentar na cama, passando lentamente os nós de meus dedos em sua bochecha fervente.

"Você esta segura agora. Saberá o que fazer quando acordar. Eu não entendo o que aconteceu. Foi tudo tão rápido. Tão rápido..." – suspiro, beijando sua testa e vendo como a ansiedade me envolveu quando olhei sua foto no prontuário. Como a sede me assolou quando entrei no seu quarto. Como meu corpo se arrepiou quando sentiu o miúdo e feminino abraço em mim. E como meu corpo se esquentou enquanto meu membro a tocava intimamente e seu sangue escorria por minha garganta.

Passei a mão por seus cabelos e beijei sua testa longamente. Sua mão soltou-se do lençol que era massacrado por seus dedos, e se agarrou ao meu peito. Fechei meus olhos com força, envolvendo as costas geladas de sua mão, soltando-a de minha pele. Toquei seu pulso com meus lábios, aspirando o que ainda restava de seu aroma.

Com um solavanco, coloquei-me de pé, batendo minhas solas decisivamente no chão, capturei o corpo de James inerte e o levei pelos calcanhares até a caldeira que ficava no piso superior e sustentava a calefação do hospital.

A cada passo que dava para longe do quarto, eu ouvia o coração de Alice bater mais baixo, quase como um sussurro em meus ouvidos. Eu sentia sua vida se esvair de seu corpo miúdo e circular em meu corpo. Vampiro. Alimentado por sangue. Um monstro que necessitava de outra vida para manter a sua. Era como se todo o trabalho que tinha feito durante minha vida vampiresca tivesse ido por água abaixo quando suguei seu sangue. Sua vida.

Quando a primeira chama lambeu o corpo de James, eu senti minha garganta constringir. E senti a vontade de poder liberar a angustia que me dominava naquele momento. Vendo seu corpo se entregar as labaredas, eu senti meus joelhos cederem. Minha garganta arranhar e meu peito se apertar quando um rosnado agoniado abandonou meu corpo.

Tudo passava como uma cena atrasada diante de meus olhos.

E eu corri, corri pra longe dali, até que o vento soprasse em meu rosto, fazendo com que quer que fosse que escorresse de meus olhos se secasse.

Os gravetos e folhas secas se partiam sob meus pés enquanto eu corria pela floresta. A lua, que coberta por nuvens no céu, conseguia mesmo assim me acusar, me acompanhava. Eu me sentia malditamente culpado de tudo.

Quando as arvores em minha volta se extinguiram, eu senti o vento soprar em minha face, bagunçando meus cabelos e os retirando de meus olhos. As ondas se chocavam com brutalidade no paredão embaixo de mim. Seu gosto doce e feminino ainda queima em minha língua. Seus últimos batimentos ainda soam em meus ouvidos. Seu desespero fluindo por meu corpo, e finalmente o fogo. O fogo que queimou cada centímetro de pele pálida e macia, também ardia em mim.

Meus olhos perdidos entre o horizonte cinzento e o mar escuro, refletiam seu rosto delicado. Minhas mãos, enterradas nos bolsos do jaleco branco, escondiam os resquícios de sangue quente, enquanto a lua coberta pelas nuvens conseguia iluminar minha pele eternamente fria.

A brisa gelada rodopiava em volta do meu corpo, misturando seu cheiro impregnado em meu organismo a maresia. Eu ainda podia sentir sua pulsação em minha língua, e seu sangue esquentando minhas veias congeladas.

Meu coração paralisado parecia que iria explodir. E era como se o tempo não passasse mais. E ali, era como se apenas eu existisse.

"_Jasper." –_ sua voz doce sussurrando meu nome, enquanto meus lábios tocavam sua pele frágil.

Faltava pouco para a alvorada agora. Faltava pouco para Alice despertar. Faltava pouco para que eu partisse.

Olhei para trás, ainda na inútil esperança de vê-la correndo em minha direção. Mas ela ainda estaria se contorcendo na cama nesse momento.

Quando o sol começou a surgiu no horizonte, trazendo tons de laranja, vermelho e rosa para o céu, eu me lancei no oceano.

"_Ainda vamos nos encontrar, Alice." – _a promessa escapou de meus lábios quando a água gelada abraçou meu corpo, me tragando para baixo.

* * *

**HÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Tardei, mas não falhei! quer dizer, eu espero.**

**Finalmente ColorBlind, que era pra ser postada junto com Erotique, veio à tona. Ela é curta, ela é confusa, ela é sem graça, mas ah! Eu até gostei de começar a escrever, ter tido a ideia, ter travado, enrolado, e FINALMENTE, ter postado.**

**Vergonha de trazer algo tão curto depois de tanto tempo, mas é! :)**

**Vocês deixam suas reviews pra mim? Heim? Heim? Heim?**

**Falei da musica lá em cima, ela deu origem a tudo quando vi o video. Acho que já falei isso, right? Anyway. **

**Ta aí! :)**

**Beeeeeijão, Drigo.**

**PS:Sinto que eu esqueci algo, e eu sempre tenho essa sensação e sempre realmente esqueci. Mas qualquer coisa, eu respondo nas reviews. é.**

**Fui!**


End file.
